This invention relates generally to floor stripping devices, and more particularly concerns improvements in the driving and blade support means for same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,784; 4,598,476; 4,512,611; 4,504,093; 4,483,566; 4,452,492; 4,365,843; and 4,365,842 disclose a floor stripping machine of the type in which the present invention is usable to great advantage. Such machine incorporates a cutting blade carried by a head pivotally mounted to a frame. Problems with machines, as disclosed in such patents, include wear of the blade mounting head, incorrect positioning of the cutter blades, unwarranted high cost of repair and replacement of such elements, and difficulty with clamping a blade to the bottom side of the head. Mounting and changing of the cutter blades, in a safe manner, is another problem.